


The Persistence of Mutuality

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, First Time, Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are doing it for the first time, and it's all very overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Mutuality

It did take them a long time, too long by far, to reach this point, to end up in each other's arms and beds, kissing and touching for the first time. And both of them probably should have seen it coming, should have known about the emotional impact this would have, years and years of pining and hurting, but it's still a bit of a shock, even if a pleasant one, once it registers. Against all odds, against whatever anyone might have expected, it's not Castiel, though, who is utterly overwhelmed by the reality of it, of where they finally are, that he would come undone in any which way, nor is it both of them at the same time. No, instead of both of them breaking down crying, the only one who starts sobbing like a child is Dean, while Cas — for whom crying in an emotional situation is simply not a reflex or the kind of response that naturally comes to him — remains dry-eyed and confused.

At first, he thinks he is hurting Dean and wants to pull out, but Dean clutches at him, shakes his head and insists he go on, so Cas does. Dean doesn’t stop crying, though, and he buries his head in Cas’ chest and clings tightly to him, so Cas cradles him against himself while keeping up a gentle yet deep rocking motion into his body. It seems to soothe Dean as much as it unrests him.

So, Cas asks questions to find out what exactly is wrong with Dean. Asks about what he is doing being uncomfortable or too much or if Cas is doing something incorrectly or if Dean changed his mind about the sex or if Dean wants to switch positions or if he’s maybe too big for Dean (to which Dean snorts), but Dean simply shakes his head and keeps clinging to him, sobbing and moaning, and pleads Cas to continue making love to him — and while these are, in fact, not the exact same words Dean uses, it’s clear that this _is_ what they are doing, and as soon as Cas corrects him on his use of ‘fuck me’, he starts to realize the truth of his own words and understands that _this right there_ might be exactly why Dean is crying.

And that’s when Cas starts crying, too.

**Author's Note:**

> For many more sappy ficlets, come follow me on [my blog](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/)! :)  
> 


End file.
